Ten years from now
by MockingJ15
Summary: Stories in the POVs of one of the children that Haruka could possibly have with one of the STARISH members.
1. Chapter 1

"Shh! Quiet Aki! At this rate, with your stomping, Dad will wake up!" I attempted to silently scold my little brother tailing behind me

"But Fuyumi nee-chan. I doubt-" I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Remember what Mum said? Be very quiet when doing this mission." While saying so, I crept towards the bedside table, eying the object that could potentially save the universe from destruction.

"But you're talking more than me!" Akiko said that louder than he intended to and Dad, being a light sleeper, immediately woke up. It was terrifying, watching the eyes just snap open.

"You bastards… What do you think you're doing this early in the morning?!"

Dad gripped the wooden bed post and crushed it into splinters.

Akiko created this weird gargling kind of sound in his throat and made a break for under the bed. I, on the other hand, scrambled towards the table. Dad's beloved Piyo-chan alarm clock fell towards the floor as I grabbed the oval lenses glasses and slammed them onto Dad's face. Luckily, Aki barely caught the clock from under the bed and Dad didn't destroy the world we're living in.

"Ah! Fuyu! Aki! My adorable children, good morning!" He said in a sing song voice, oblivious to the commotion that happened previously. He then proceeded to hug us in a bone-crushing manner. You know, the ones that kinda squeeze the life out of you but in a good way.

"What's that smell?" Dad sniffed the air.

"Mum's trying to cook eggs downstairs." It was rather pungent stench, almost as bad as when Uncle Ren came home exhausted and vomited from all the alcohol he drank.

"Oh dear…"

Dad sped out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Thick smoke came out of the kitchen, quite comically, sort of spoofing out.

"Haruka! Are you alright?"

Mum came out coughing, soot in her beautiful red-orange hair.

"I'm sorry Natsuki… I tried to-"

"Don't worry, I can do it." He smiled reassuringly and without even her telling what happened, entered the kitchen like some hero.

"Erm. Fuyumi-chan?"

"Yes Mum?"

"Why does your dad have blood dripping from his hand and splinters sticking out?"

"Long story mum. Long story."

Within seconds (after Mum called him back to fix his hand), Mum, Aki and I were sitting on the dining table while Dad cooked breakfast. Apparently, according to Uncle Syo, Dad's cooking was awful. He burned everything and made everything inedible. I don't believe him since his cooking is so good! Especially eggs (for some weird reason).

"Dad and I are going to work soon. As usual, we'll take you to music lessons in the morning and in the afternoon, I will come to pick you up to go to Dad's workplace. Is that good?" Mum asked gently, rubbing our heads.

"Yes, Mum," we replied in unison.

Akiko went to composing lessons while I went to singing. We both met up during free time to practice piano and violin or piano and singing after those lessons. We used the scores that he created. Akiko, like my mother, was a prodigy in composing and piano playing. Already, though not perfect, he created 20 different scores for singing and playing alike. I, like my father, excelled in singing and playing the violin.

Mum and Dad work for that Shining Saotome Agency. Mum composes for Dad's group, STARISH. All the uncles there are really nice. They've been together for… 10 years was it? I heard they were love rivals back then which makes sense because whenever he acts all lovey-dovey with Mum in front of them, I feel this kind of hatred seeping out of them. Purple black smoke kinda wafts through the air. I think Dad just wants to rub in this message:

_Look here, I got the girl I wanted and you guys (who wanted the same girl) didn't get her._

At the same time, I don't think he knows since he's so oblivious to the core. Like the smoke surrounds him and he doesn't notice it, Mum does though.

Thankfully, when Dad's not around, they're nice. Though at times, they look like they don't want us to exist and stuff. They have this kind of... disdain...

**OK**

**I admit again**

**It's good at the beginning but goes**

**PEWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Downwards later on...**

**Please review!**

**Guess who I'm doing next as well while you're at it.**

**It gives me inspiration.**


	2. Apology

**OMG...**

**I'm so sorry...**

**It's taking forever...**

**And I went on holiday and forgot about this...**

**I go continue as soon as I can**

**I'm sorry to those who thought this is the next chapter or something... (I hate those moments too)**

**Late Merry Christmas and a Happy New YEAR!**


End file.
